Caffeine
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Tao adalah seorang waiter di sebuah café ternama milik barista terkenal, Kris Wu. Walaupun bekerja di café yang dimiliki oleh seorang barista, tapi sebenarnya Tao sangat membenci kopi. "Kenapa kau sangat membenci kopi?" "Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus meminum minuman sialan itu." KrisTao Couple, YAOI


**Caffeine **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary** :

Tao adalah seorang _waiter_ di sebuah café ternama milik _barista_ terkenal, Kris Wu.

Walaupun bekerja di café yang dimiliki oleh seorang _barista_, tapi sebenarnya Tao sangat membenci kopi.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci kopi?" | "Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus meminum minuman sialan itu."

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

_Well_, aku tahu aku masih punya banyak hutang ff yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa _update_ secepatnya. Aku belum memiliki inspirasi untuk melanjutkannya.

Ff ini kubuat hanya karena iseng dan terinspirasi dari kakakku yang penggemar kopi.

Oya, terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh _review_ di ffku yang lainnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Caffeine **

"Tao! Ada tamu baru di meja 12!" seru seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut kecoklatan pada seorang _namja_ manis berambut hitam kelam dengan lingkaran di bawah matanya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda.

Sang _namja_ manis yang dipanggil 'Tao' tadi menoleh ke arah sang _namja_ tinggi yang memanggilnya, "Oke, akan kuurus. Oya Chanyeol, tamu di meja 3 menanyakan _bill_."

_Namja_ tinggi yang dipanggil 'Chanyeol' itu mengangguk kecil kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kasir.

Tao berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah meja 12, dia melihat ada dua orang _yeoja_ yang duduk di sana.

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di Exo Café, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Tao ramah sambil mengeluarkan _notes_nya dari kantung _vest_-nya.

Salah satu _yeoja_ itu mendongak dan menatap Tao, "Aku ingin pesan satu _caramel machiatto_ dan satu _ice cappuccino_."

Tao segera mencatat pesanan _yeoja_ itu di _notes_nya, "Apakah ada tambahan lainnya?"

_Yeoja_ itu melirik buku menu yang terbuka di hadapannya, "Kurasa satu porsi _assorted cookies_ tidak buruk. Oya, bisakah kau mengganti _chasew nut cookies_ disini menjadi _pistachio biscotti_?"

Tao tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil, "Tentu saja, nona. Akan segera kusiapkan. Apakah ada tambahan lagi?"

_Yeoja_ itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Itu saja, terima kasih."

Tao mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu pesanan anda adalah satu _caramel macchiato_, satu _ice cappuccino_, satu porsi _assorted cookies_ dengan _pistachio biscotti_ sebagai ganti _cashew nut cookies_. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Tao menutup _notes_nya, lalu dia mengambil buku menu yang ada di meja, kemudian dia pun berbalik dan pergi.

Tao berjalan menghampiri meja _barista_ yang berbentuk seperti meja bar yang memutar dengan beberapa mesin kopi di atasnya juga beberapa gelas. Tao berjalan menghampiri salah satu _barista_ yang tengah sibuk meracik kopi di sana, "Baekhyun, aku butuh satu _caramel macchiato_ dan satu _ice cappucinno_."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Oke. Tao, tolong antarkan _coffee latte double shot_ ini ke meja 7."

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Segera setelah aku memberitahukan pesanan ke Kyungsoo ya."

Tao berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah jendela kecil yang menghubungkan _service area_ dan _back area_, "Kyungsoo, aku butuh satu _assorted cookies_ dengan _pistachio biscotti _ sebagai ganti _cashew nut cookies_."

Setelah menyampaikan pesanannya, Tao pun langsung berbalik ke arah meja _barista_ dan mengambil _coffee latte_ dan bergegas mengantarkannya ke meja 7.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini café tempat Tao bekerja sudah tutup dan beberapa _waiter _ termasuk Tao tengah sibuk membersihkan _service area_ café. Tao tengah sibuk membersihkan sebuah meja saat dia melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Tao, kau dipanggil Kris." kata Chanyeol.

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh si tiang berambut pirang itu sih?" gerutu Tao.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Tao, "Entahlah, tapi yang pasti dia sudah menunggumu di ruangannya. Dan jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, kau bisa dipecat kalau dia mendengarnya."

Tao mengangguk pasrah, "Oke oke. Aku akan ke sana dan menemuinya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Oke. Aku pulang duluan ya. Baekhyun sudah menunggu di depan." kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Tao pelan dan berlalu pergi.

Tao meletakkan kain lap yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan meja kemudian dia menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga tempat ruangan bosnya –Kris berada. Tao berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang cukup besar, dengan sedikit enggan dia pun mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

"Masuk," kata sebuah suara _bass_ yang berasal dari dalam ruangan.

Tao pun membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk menghampiri bosnya yang berada di meja kerjanya. Ruang kerja bosnya masih tetap sama, sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dengan dua buah rak kayu besar dan tinggi yang berada di dua sisi ruangan, meja kerja sang bos yang berada di tengah ruangan, sebuah mesin kopi di pojok kanan ruangan, dan juga sebuah meja dengan berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, _Sir_?" kata Tao.

Kris berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berpindah posisi menjadi berdiri di hadapan mejanya kemudian bersandar ke situ. "Alasanku memanggilku masih sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya." kata Kris sambil menatap Tao.

Tao menghela nafasnya frustasi, "Apakah kau akan terus memanggilku setiap malamnya saat café tutup hanya untuk menanyakan 'Kenapa aku membenci kopi'?!"

Kris mengangguk santai, "Tentu saja. Sebagai seorang _barista_ terkenal, dan juga pemilik café ini aku berhak tahu alasanmu yang membenci kopi padahal jelas-jelas kau bekerja di café dan harus bertemu dengan kopi setiap harinya."

Tao mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku hanya mengantarkan kopi-kopi itu ke pelanggan. Tidak ada aturan yang mengharuskan seorang _waiter_ menyukai kopi kan?"

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Tao kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "Itu akan menjadi suatu kewajiban untukmu yang bekerja di café milikku, Huang Zi Tao. Jika kau membenci kopi, itu sama artinya dengan kau membenci café ini dan juga membenciku sebagai seorang _barista_ ternama sekaligus pemilik café."

Tao sedikit mendongak dan menatap Kris, "Aku tidak membenci café ataupun pekerjaanku di sini. Aku hanya membenci kopi, dan jika kau meneruskan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Kemungkinan besar aku juga akan membencimu, tuan Wu."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu? Jika kau membenciku, apakah kau akan keluar dari café ini?"

Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan sinis, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tidak akan keluar begitu saja hanya karena membencimu. Aku butuh pekerjaan dan aku butuh uang untuk hidupku, tuan Wu."

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berhenti dari café ini sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menceritakan alasanmu membenci kopi."

Tao membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris, "_In your dream, Sir._" desis Tao sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kris di ruangannya.

Kris menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Tao dengan cukup keras dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahnya, "Kau orang yang menarik, Huang Zi Tao. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak akan melepasmu dari sisiku."

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan meninggalkan café sambil menggerutu pelan. Oh betapa dia sangat membenci bosnya yang berambut pirang itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya bosnya itu memanggilnya ke ruangannya hanya untuk menanyakan alasan Tao membenci kopi. Ini semua karena ulah Baekhyun yang menawarkan kopi padanya saat mereka harus kerja lembur karena café yang sangat ramai. Saat itu Tao langsung menolak kopi pemberian Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau dirinya membenci minuman itu. Dan sialnya, bosnya si pria tampan berambut pirang itu berada di sana. Dia mendengar semuanya dan sejak itulah bosnya tidak pernah absen menanyakan alasan Tao membenci kopi.

Sebenarnya Tao tidak membenci kopi karena rasanya, hanya saja kopi memang memberikan kenangan yang buruk bagi Tao. Karena kopi, dia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya dan harus hidup sebatang kara seperti ini. Dulu ayah dan ibu Tao adalah seorang hakim terkenal dan mereka berdua adalah penggemar kopi. Kedua orangtua Tao adalah orang yang sangat baik, mereka sangat jujur saat menjalankan tugasnya. Karena itulah Tao sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada seseorang yang dengan kejinya memasukkan racun ke dalam kopi yang akan diminum oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat Tao baru saja lulus dari _Senior High School_, dan itu terjadi tepat saat Tao diwisuda. Pada hari itu ayah dan ibunya mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa datang karena ada kasus yang harus diselesaikan dan ada undangan jamuan makan. Tao yang tidak memiliki kecurigaan apa-apa pun mengizinkan ayah dan ibunya pergi. Namun saat Tao pulang ke rumahnya setelah acara wisuda, rekan kerja ayah dan ibunya menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibu Tao telah tewas karena racun yang ada di kopinya.

Sayangnya pelaku dari kejadian itu tidak juga tertangkap. Dan sejak itulah Tao menjadi sangat benci pada kopi. Karena setiap kali dia meminum kopi, dia akan teringat soal kematian kedua orangtuanya dan pelaku pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya yang belum juga tertangkap.

Tao menghela nafas pelan sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya saat dia mengingat hari dimana ayah dan ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. Tao merogoh kantung mantelnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Tao membuka sepatunya dan melangkah masuk sambil menyalakan lampu-lampu di apartemennya.

Tao berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan membuka mantelnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah bingkai foto berisi foto dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya yang terletak di meja nakas. Tao mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil bingkai foto itu.

"Aku sangat berharap kalian ada di sini. Apa kalian tahu? Aku sangat kesepian sejak kepergian kalian. Kenapa kalian harus pergi lebih dulu? Kenapa kalian tidak membawaku pergi bersama kalian? Aku tidak mau sendirian seperti ini _Umma, Appa_." Tao jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk foto itu dan menangis keras.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Tao masuk kerja seperti biasa. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam café, dia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk di meja _barista_nya.

"Pagi Baekhyun," sapa Tao.

"Oh, pagi Tao." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Tao.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan berantakan dan pucat. Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam _waiter_nya Tao pun mulai bekerja melayani tamu-tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

Tao baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang tamu memanggilnya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya Tao pada tamu _yeoja_ itu.

_Yeoja_ itu mengangkat cangkir kopinya, "Apa yang kalian campurkan ke dalam _Americano_-ku?! Kenapa rasanya mengerikan seperti ini, hah?! Apa kalian mencoba menipu para pelanggan dengan memberikan kopi murahan?!" bentak _yeoja_ itu sambil memukul meja dengan keras.

Tao menunduk, "Maafkan kami, nona. Tapi _barista_ kami selalu menggunakan bahan-bahan terbaik dalam membuat kopi."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu! Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau coba saja rasa kopi ini!" bentak _yeoja_ itu sambil memberikan cangkir kopinya pada Tao.

Tao terdiam dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, matanya menatap penuh rasa takut saat melihat cangkir berisi kopi yang disodorkan oleh yeoja itu. "A-aku.."

"Kenapa?! Kau kan seorang _waiter_ di sini, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang disajikan. Jadi ayo cepat cicipi!" kata _yeoja_ itu sambil mendekatkan cangkirnya ke wajah Tao.

Tao menelan salivanya gugup, demi Tuhan dia sangat membenci kopi. Tapi jika dia tidak mau mencicipi kopi yang disodorkan oleh _yeoja_ ini, _yeoja_ ini pasti akan bertambah marah dan tentunya akan menjatuhkan reputasi cafenya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Tao menerima cangkir kopi yang disodorkan oleh _yeoja_ itu. Dia mendekatkan mulut cangkir ke bibirnya dan meneguk sedikit cairan berwarna kecoklatan itu. Tao merasakan sensasi pahit saat cairan itu mengalir dan masuk ke tenggorokannya. Dan saat itulah ingatan Tao akan tragedi yang merenggut nyawa orangtuanya berputar di kepala Tao seperti sebuah film. Tao merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan setelah itu diapun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kris.

Tao bergerak dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao sambil memandang sekeliling, dan seketika itu juga dia langsung tahu dimana dia berada sekarang, ruangan Kris.

"Kau pingsan sesaat setelah kau meminum _Americano_ milik tamu itu." jawab Kris.

Dan seketika itu juga ingatan Tao kembali ke kejadian tadi, saat dengan terpaksa dia meneguk cairan yang paling dibencinya dan juga saat otaknya memutar kembali hari dimana ayah dan ibunya meninggal. Tanpa Tao sadari sebutir airmata mengalir turun dari matanya.

"Tao? Kau menangis?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Tao namun Tao menepisnya.

Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan dingin namun airmata masih mengalir dari matanya, "Aku berhenti."

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris.

"Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berdekatan lagi dengan minuman sialan itu." desis Tao.

"Astaga, Tao. Kau akan berhenti hanya karena seteguk _Americano_? Demi Tuhan, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" kata Kris dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." kata Tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci kopi?" tanya Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Dan aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus meminum minuman sialan itu." kata Tao sambil beranjak dari sofa tempatnya berada tadi.

Kris menangkap lengan Tao, "Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja."

Tao menyentakkan tangannya, "Ya, aku berhenti. Aku lebih memilih tidak punya pekerjaan daripada aku harus bekerja dan berurusan dengan minuman itu."

Tao berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menatap Kris dan mengacuhkan teriakan Kris yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak Tao berhenti dari pekerjaanya di café milik Kris. Teman-temannya di café tentunya tidak setuju saat Tao mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berhenti, tapi setelah dibujuk oleh Tao mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tao pergi dengan syarat Tao akan sering datang ke café.

Tao berjalan melewati café milik Kris dan berhenti di sana, dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan, Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk meracik kopi bersama beberapa rekan _barista_nya, dan juga beberapa pengunjung café yang terlihat tengah menikmati kopi mereka.

Tao tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua, dia ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi dia tidak bisa. Sejak kejadian waktu itu, rasa bencinya terhadap kopi semakin bertambah dan bahkan sekarang Tao akan merasa pusing luar biasa saat mencium aroma kopi.

"Tao?"

Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuat Tao menoleh dan dia melihat Kris berdiri di belakangnya. Tao mengerutkan dahinya melihat penampilan Kris yang berantakan, rambut yang terlihat seperti belum disisir, kemeja yang agak kusut, dan wajah yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus tanda bahwa Kris belum bercukur beberapa hari ini.

"Kris? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti i.. –"

_**GREP **_

Tao tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kris langsung menerjang maju dan memeluknya, "Oh Tuhan. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana selama dua minggu ini. Aku sudah berulang kali mengunjungi apartemenmu, tapi pemilik apartemenmu bilang kau sudah pindah. Oh Tuhan Huang Zi Tao, kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku."

Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris, dia memang pindah dari apartemen lamanya dengan tujuan ingin menghemat uang mengingat dirinya yang menjadi pengangguran sekarang.

"Uhm, Kris? Maaf kalau membuatmu khawatir. Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok." kata Tao.

Kris sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Tao, "Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kris, "A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao." ulang Kris dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mulanya aku hanya merasa tertarik padamu karena ketidaksukaanmu pada kopi. Sampai akhirnya saat kau pingsan dan meninggalkan café, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku seperti orang gila yang mencarimu kemana-mana, bahkan aku menelantarkan café karena terlalu sibuk mencarimu. Dari situlah aku sadar, kalau aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya." jelas Kris sambil menunduk dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Tao.

"Ta-tapi, Kris.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tao. Kau milikku sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Kris? Aku selalu tidak menyukai usulmu saat kau mengajakku ke apartemenmu." kata Tao sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tengah apartemen Kris.

Sudah dua minggu sejak pernyataan cinta dari Kris dan pada akhirnya Tao yang tidak bisa menolak pun terpaksa menyetujuinya. Namun lama kelamaan Tao pun mulai jatuh cinta pada Kris. Yah tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seseorang setampan Kris?

"Memangnya kenapa, _Baby_? Apa apartemenku kurang nyaman?" tanya Kris sambil menghampiri Tao dan menyodorkan sebuah _mug_ berisi cokelat panas.

"Apartemenmu penuh dengan aroma kopi. Dan kau tahu kalau aku masih berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kopi sejak bersamamu. Dan apa itu yang kau minum? Kopi lagi?" kata Tao sambil menunjuk _mug _ milik Kris.

"Ini cuma _coffee latte_, _Sweetheart_. Ini enak, kau mau coba?" kata Kris.

Tao menggeleng cepat, "Tentu tidak. Kau kan tahu alasanku membenci kopi dan lagi kopi itu penuh _caffeine_, kau tahu? Kau akan kecanduan nanti."

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah kebal dengan _caffeine_. Selama belajar menjadi _barista_ sampai saat ini, aku sudah jutaan kali minum kopi."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, "Aku akan memaksamu untuk berhenti minum kopi mulai sekarang."

Kris meneguk sedikit _latte_nya lalu menoleh ke arah Tao, "Oya? Dengan cara apa kau akan membuatku berhenti? Kopi sudah menjadi bagian dari hariku, _Baby_. Sama seperti dirimu dan cokelat panasmu itu."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mulai mengganti kopi dengan cokelat panas saja. Cokelat panas jauh lebih enak dari kopi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda.

Tao meneguk cokelat panasnya dengan bersemangat hingga meninggalkan sedikit noda cokelat di sekitar bibirnya, "Tentu saj—mmpph.."

Tao tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Kris langsung meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Kris menarik tubuh Tao merapat ke arahnya setelah meletakkan _mug_ Tao tanpa melepaskan lumatannya. Kris menjilati seluruh bagian bibir Tao dan setelah itu lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Tao, memaksanya untuk membuka bibirnya. Namun Tao tidak juga membuka bibirnya dan akhirnya Kris mengelus paha dalam Tao dan membuatnya mendesah.

Saat Tao mendesah, Kris pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidahnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut Tao dan menjilati semua yang bisa dijangkau lidahnya. Kris bisa merasakan rasa manis dari cokelat panas yang masih tersisa di dalam rongga mulut Tao. Sementara Tao hanya mampu mencengkram kerah baju Kris erat-erat saat lidah milik Kris bergerilya di mulutnya, Tao bisa merasakan pahitnya kopi yang diminum Kris dari lidah Kris. Dan entah kenapa Tao tidak merasakan rasa pusing luar biasa seperti saat dirinya meminum kopi, sebaliknya dirinya justru ingin merasakan lebih. Karena itulah Tao menarik tengkuk Kris mendekat dan membalas lumatan dari Kris serta membelit lidah Kris dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum kecil merasakan Tao membalas ciumannya. Namun tak lama kemudian dia melepas ciumannya. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dan tengah mengambil nafas dengan rakus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membalas ciumanku. Bukankah mulutku penuh dengan rasa kopi?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao yang merona.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Uhm, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa aku menyukai rasa kopi, apabila itu berasal dari .. uhm.. mulutmu." lirih Tao dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

Kris tertawa pelan kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mulai belajar menyukai kopi dimulai dari mencicipinya di mulutku?"

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Ap—mmpphh.."

**The End **

.

.

.

.

Hahaha , sebuah _oneshoot_ yang berakhir dengan _absurd _ pada endingnya XD

_Well_, aku tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan kalian soal ini. Ini benar-benar kubuat saat iseng, dan karena setiap hari melihat kakakku meminum kopi sebelum dia berangkat kerja.

_Oh by the way, I've made a twitter account, the username is __**EvelynHyena**__. Feel free to follow or to chat with me. I also open up for some fic request, just mention me if you have a request_ ^^

Oya, soal ffku yang lainnya. Akan kulanjutkan segera setelah aku mendapatkan waktu dan insprasi yang mendukung. _Just wait patiently, okay? I'll do my best_ ^^

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena


End file.
